A Scarred Heart,  PART IV:  The Queen
by ArizonaSivy
Summary: The final  and longest  part of 'A Scarred Heart'- the tale of Scar's reign. Focuses on him, Zira- his mate, and her cubs. After reading it, you will never look at Scar the same way again!
1. The Presentation

**AN: YES, I do strongly believe that Zira was Scar's mate, and this part of 'A Scarred Heart' tells a story about the relations between the two of them. Also featuring Nuka, Kovu, Tani and others. It's a romantic story… Sorry for any errors. Remember to read the earlier parts, too.**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1 – The Presentation<p>

All the hyenas from the Pride Lands have been ordered to gather around Pride Rock that morning. Most of them had no idea, why. Heading towards the gathering spot, many of them cursed the fact, that they had to get up before dinner today. Amongst them was Banzai.

-Damn it, why is boss calling everyone over so early in the mornin'? You know what's the deal, Shenzi?

His sister seemed to be less irritated somehow.

-I do, but quit yappin' and hurry up! We don't wanna be late.

-Who says we don't?

The pack's leader growled. Her brother only made a silly smile, hasting his steps. They sat at a rocky hill at the base of Pride Rock.

-Man, everybody musta come! Look, even the lionesses are awake and waitin' for what's gonna happen. Serious business, huh?

-Very serious – answered Shenzi, sitting on a stone. The sun was rising, slowly illuminating the whole rocky formation. Straining his eyes, Banzai saw Scar standing on it's top. There was also someone lying beside him.

-Whoa! The last time I saw boss grinnin' like that was when he took over! Who's that layin' there with'em, Shenzi?

-Are you blind? It's Zira, you dummy.

-Zira?

-Yes. Scar's new mate.

Banzai was shocked.

-Wait a sec… his MATE? But isn't that the one who's guy boss drowned in the waterhole just lately?

-Yeah, same one.

They both paused, as Scar was beginning his speech. He spoke with a lofty, proud voice.

-My dear, faithful subjects! Your king welcomes all of you. I would like to express my thanks for the years of fruitful cooperation…

-Oh, all that political jargon!

-Shut up, Banzai! I'm tyrin' to listen here! – Shenzi scolded her brother.

-… a very happy announcement to make! My mate, Zira, whom I have most recently personally accepted back to the pride, shall from this day become my and your lady and queen of these lands!

The hyenas began to cheer. They were shouting 'long live the king' and 'long live the queen' alternately. The lionesses on the other hand expressed mixed enthusiasm. Only some of them were rejoicing. Many had their heads lowered.

-He-he, look Shenzi- the lionesses are tryin' to cheer up that old Sarabi. Poor thing, she has to kiss the throne bye-bye. I almost feel sorry for her. – The hyenas burst out in sneering laughter. Sarabi always despised them, so they found this moment particularly pleasant. – And what are you thinkin' 'bout that whole Zira? Scar's got a strange taste pickin' the fattest female of the whole pride for himself.

-You gotta be kiddin' me! She's pregnant, you idiot!

-Huh? Pregnant? Already?

-Not with Scar! It was still that other one's job, you know, the one who sleeps with the fishes…

-Oh…

Scar went on with his speech.

-… as a kind ruler, despite the harsh circumstances, I have decided to take Zira's cubs in. From now on, they are to be treated as my own offspring.

With these words, Nuka entered the stage. He looked measly, with a lowered head and haggard fur. He wasn't over his father's death yet. Now all of the lions put on a gloomy expression. Along with Zira and Scar.

-Heh, duke Nuka? – asked Banzai. - Shouldn't they, like, call that ape to lift'em up or somethin'? Wait… doesn't he remind you of anyone?

-Like who?

Both of the hyenas looked towards their pack. Somewhere among it was Ed, not paying attention to the speech at all. Instead he was chasing his tail, trying to impress Tamika- his new mate, who was rolling on the ground with laughter watching him.

-Oh yeah, that's right… - concluded Shenzi distastefully.

They watched the royal couple giving away their triumphant roar. After the ceremony, the hyenas started to leave in their own directions.

-This sucks. I thought there should be a banquet after such a gig! – whined Banzai.

-I wasn't even counting on it. That whole Zira and her cubs are nothin' but new mouths to feed…

-But she's gonna be huntin' too, ain't she?

-Course she is! To feed her kids! What do ya think, that the queen's gonna be supplyin' commoners?

-Commi… whut?

-Oh just shut up! C'mon, let's check out if somethin' hasn't died from starvation…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Long live the royal pair! Actually Zira does say she was 'Scars beloved queen' in one of the scenes that didn't make it into the movie… and I like that concept. Please review if you like it, too!<strong>


	2. What I'd do for You

CHAPTER 2 – What I'd do for You

Zira was pleasantly sunbathing on the top of Pride Rock. Lately her main duty was resting, getting ready for the close time of giving birth. The role of queen soothed her perfectly- food was provided by the other lionesses, so she was sure to have peace and safety, her cubs on the other hand- a fine future before them. She smiled, feeling a kick inside her belly. She was sure that there was more than one. Oh, Scar is going to be so pleased… She couldn't wait to watch the little princes running around. The landscape might have been disfigured by teams of hyenas and the drought, but Zira was still sure to survive ever in these harsh conditions. After all, she was the queen. Her little 'mate swap' turned out to be a genius idea, she had to admit it to herself. The mighty Scar, ruler of the Pride Lands, was the best partner she could possibly hope for. She purred, thinking about how proud her father would have been. She raised her head from the ground to summon her beloved king, who was as always taking care of everything from the inside of his layer.

-Oh Scar… - she called delicately. Among the shade, she could only see an image of a lion rolling over to the other side. – Scar, my love, I know you are awake! – again her voice fell on deaf ears. She sighed impatiently, then lifted herself from the ground and sat.

-SCAR!

Her roar went echoing above the savannah. Groups of hyenas, wandering below, paused for a moment. Some of them with commotion, the rest- in amusement. When the air seized to shake from the power of the queen's voice, she heard silent steps, and afterwards Scar emerged lazily from inside the cave. He sat heavily in front of his mate and yawned.

-Yes? What is it?

Zira, until now following him with an angry look, bared her teeth in a smile.

-Darling, it's almost noon and you still haven't said anything nice to me today!

She looked at him in expectation, but he just snorted.

-Hmf! What do you want me to say?

The queen leaned towards him and started rubbing her head against his ebony mane.

-Surprise me…

The lion withdrew his head and looked her in the eyes. He frowned.

-Hmm… you look good with… that leftover blood on your muzzle.

Now Zira was the one who snorted. She might have been obsessed with that dark-haired monarch, but sometimes he simply drove her insane.

-You're not very much of a romantic!

-And what do you expect? I am a king you know, I have other matters to worry about than thinking up compliments.

-Well as far as today it isn't much. Listen, I think the cubs are already hungry. – She pointed at her large belly. – Could you go find something to eat?

-The pride is out hunting, isn't it? Can't you just wait?

-Scar, I didn't say that I'm hungry, but that the CUBS are hungry! Now!

-Ohh… can't Nuka go? Where is he anyway?

The lioness groaned with deep disappointment.

-Why won't you do ANYTHING for me?

The king smiled, ironically.

-That's because I'm your mate!

He tried to tame her with his charm, what usually worked with the other animals. But Zira was far above that.

-And I am YOUR mate, AND your queen, and I am PREGNANT! – she roared.

-Oh why are you so… - Scar tried to defend himself, but that just added fuel to the fire.

-SILENCE! I am ORDERING YOU to bring me some food, UNDERSTAND?

The lion didn't even have a chance to dare and think of an answer, when his mate stood in front of him with bared fangs and almost frothing at the mouth. Scar knew that look in her eyes. He did not like it. It contained death.

-Heh-heh, right… - he gulped, lifted from the ground and hastily jumped off Pride Rock. When he saw before him a group of hyenas, glaring at him with open mouths, he realized that he was holding his tail between his legs. He straightened immediately, adopting a more dignifying pose. One of the grunts, a young male, seeing his undisturbed expression, ran up to him with amusement.

-Ha! What a fight! Women, huh? Sometimes they drive you mad! – he said giggling, running around circling the lion. – I tell ya, the new queen sure is somethin' special! No offence, king, but let me say this- not only hyena females are sometimes ought to be called bitches…

Scar halted. Indeed, he cooperated with the hyenas for years now, but lately he noticed, that they were getting a little to matey. This specifically saucy male has said too much today. The king decided to make an example of him.

His roar and the swing of his paw were so sudden, that the hyena didn't even manage to turn away. Blood fell on the ground. After a few seconds, with his horrified armies watching, Scar was tightening his jaws on the neck of the talkative mutt, who squealed trying to catch his final breath.

Then came a deep silence.

Zira ran down from the rock and joined with her mate, embracing him.

-Oh Scar… I saw everything! My beloved, my strong, courageous king!

He just looked around, and then roared:

-NO ONE has the right to offend the queen. Is that CLEAR?

They both sat aside, grinning into the hyenas' faces. Now they will remember who's in charge, they thought.

-That was in case you still think I do not do anything for you – Scar said to Zira.

From that day the hyena army, though still maintaining loyalty towards their ruler, didn't quite look at him in the same way they used to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Scar &amp; Zira – Natural Born Killers :D<strong>


	3. Sleepless Nights

CHAPTER 3 – Sleepless Nights

Scar slept in his lair along with Zira, Nuka, Kovu and Vitani. The last days have been exceptionally happy for him, although something still continued to disturb his peace. Throughout all of the years of his reign he used to have nightmares. What appeared in them was Mufasa, dreadfully vivid, imposing his vengeance upon him… Despite being perfectly conscious that his brother was dead, these images still managed to frighten him. Unfortunately, lately they became even more intensive. Also tonight.

There he was, with all of his puny appearance, fearfully standing on top of Pride Rock, which was being consumed by flames. Before him stood Mufasa- handsome, young, strong, and most of all- furious. He leaped on him with extended claws, roaring loudly, pushing him into the fiery pit. When Scar could almost feel the flames touching his skin, he woke up with an anxious groan. Around him everything was silent, all he could hear was the beating of his own heart. He had trouble breathing, so he got up to get some fresh air.

-Scar, where are you going? – Zira whispered to him.

-I… I need some air. Sleep, my dear.

But Zira didn't listen. She gently let go of her newborn twins, Kovu and Vitani, and then approached her mate in silence.

-It was another nightmare, wasn't it?

The king sighed, gazing into the depth of the night.

-Yes, it was. They are haunting me, Zira. They're stealing the joy of these moments away from me.

-Oh, Scar…

She embraced him, and he returned her caress. He was soaking with sweat.

-Why can't you forget about your brother? He died so long ago. Now you are the king, remember?

-I know, but that's not the problem. There is… something else.

He paused and began to stare at the horizon with a vacant expression. Zira, deeply concerned, touched his cheek with her paw, but he turned away.

-You can tell me what's bothering you. Don't try to hide it. It only causes you needless pain.

Scar firmly meditated whether he could really do what the lioness, whose head was resting on his chest, was telling him- whether he could fully trust her and confess all of his darkest secrets…

Finally, he made his decision.

-You see, Zira… - he began slowly, measuring every word. – The fact, that I became king, wasn't just a sheer coincidence. My brother's death… was not an unfortunate accident. I caused it. I killed him in order to claim the throne.

A long silence followed. Zira felt on her head a single tear, that came down from her mate's eye. She knew what she had to say.

-Scar… sometimes we all have to make the toughest choices, fighting for our own good. Believe me, I know this myself. Don't worry. Until we have each other, no one will be able to stand against us.

The king woke up from his thoughts. Momentarily, he felt his sorrow leaving him. He lowered his head, embracing his mate.

-My beloved… At least you are not like… the others. Where have you been all my life?

The lioness looked him in the eyes, smiling.

-Not that far away, my king.

They fell into each other's grasp. They felt that they are safe together. That the world can say, whatever it pleases, but they will survive, until they are together. Then, and only then, they had a chance to be happy in this unfair world…

Finally, they sat in front of each other.

-Are you going to sleep? – asked Zira.

-No, I think I'll stay here a little longer.

-Do you want to… gaze at the stars?

He snorted with amusement.

-I DESPISE stargazing…

-Suit yourself. Good night, in that case.

The lioness turned away, intending to go back inside the cave, but she was halted by her mate's voice.

-Zira…

-Yes, Scar?

-I thought, that you might want to… stay here with me? To… NOT gaze at the stars?

He saw her smile, her bared fangs reflecting the moonlight amongst the darkness of the night. She ran up close, and then threw herself at him as if he was a young antelope.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If there was ever anyone to who Scar would have confessed about killing Mufasa, I'd guess that would be Zira. I suppose she did know about it, and being very similar in character to her mate, she was not disturbed at all by that fact. On the contrary- Scar's ruthlessness made him even more attractive in her eyes. So if he ever did have a moment of regret, I'm sure she'd kill it in a flash.<strong>

**I like this part of my story most. It shows my deep faith, that even in the most scarred hearts there can be place for love.**


	4. Toughest Choices

CHAPTER 4 – Toughest Choices

During the next few days Scar would still fall deeper into depression. He was constantly lying around in the cave, not wanting to speak to anyone. Zira and her cubs were the only ones he would let near him. The lioness was just cleaning Kovu's fur, who purred silently in her embrace, half asleep. She noticed Scar watching her carefully.

-Are you absolutely sure that he is not my son? – said the king, wearily.

-I'm sorry. I know that he resembles you… But does it even matter? Now the three of them are also your cubs. And there can still be plenty more…

-Right, I know that…

Scar sighed. With a lot of effort, he lifted himself from his layer and approached Zira, who laid stretched out on the ground. He looked at the little lion sleeping in her grasp.

-His eyes are just like mine.

-You're right! – answered the queen. She only just realized how much her son really resembled his stepfather.

-You know, Zira… we need to talk. I've been thinking about certain matters for days now. I think the right time has come. I have something to tell you.

The lioness fixed her concerned eyes on him.

-Is something wrong?

-Oh no… I mean… actually, yes. It's about Nuka.

-What about him?

-You know that the time of his cubhood hasn't had a good effect on his health. I came to a conclusion, that… I am seriously worried if he will be able to lift the burden of being a leader.

-What? What are you saying?

Scar's face became very serious.

-Zira, I can't let Nuka become my heir. He is… to precious for me to burden him with something he will not be capable of…

A silence followed. The queen contemplated her mate's words for a long time, bearing a gloomy expression. Finally, she lowered her head.

-I… I'm afraid you're right.

-That's good. – answered Scar. He laid himself beside Zira, placing his head on her back.

-Kovu will be my heir. The kings of the past have numerously made the same mistake in history, favoring their first born, but I do not intend to repeat that. We'll give him everything he needs to become a strong ruler. Because, of course, that is also your wish, am I right?

-Definitely! You can be sure that I'll train him as best as I can.

Scar waved his head, but there was still a dose of concern in his eyes.

-Fine, although… there is one more thing.

Zira became really worried. They looked at each other. The lioness knew, that once again the king had bad news for her.

-I also fear that the Pride Lands have become unable to provide appropriate conditions for satisfying everyone's needs. I am talking specifically about our children. Water is running out, the game has ran off… and the cubs do need all of that to grow.

-Oh Scar! What do you want to tell me?

The lion stood up. With a lowered head, with his back turned on her, he expressed his will in terms of the pride.

-You will choose a group of lionesses, those most loyal to you and to me. You will know who to pick. Beyond the southern border there is a desert. You will all cross it. On the other side you will find a jungle. You will not lack anything there.

Zira also rose and came up to him, filled with despair.

-Are you sending me away? And what about you, will you stay here alone?

Scar looked her straight in the eyes.

-I want to make this perfectly clear to you, Zira. I am not exiling you. I would never do that. Although it causes me pain, I want this for the good of our cubs. Please, listen to me and I promise that no longer than a month from now I will come to visit you. If by that time the situation on the Pride Lands improves, we'll all come back home again.

The lioness kept silent. He saw hesitation in her eyes.

-Please, darling… Do not make this harder to me than it is necessary. – Scar's words didn't leave her any alternative. She clenched her teeth, her eyes became flooded with tears.

-And have you even thought about me? What about me? You think I'm taking this easy? I have only just recovered from giving birth, in case you don't remember!

-Calm down, Zira! Just look at Kovu. Do you understand what I mean? Do you want him to spend the first days of his life in poverty and hunger? Do you want him to become like Nuka? I cannot let that happen! Not him, not my heir!

Zira continued crying. Scar felt sorry for raising his voice. He could scream at Sarabi, at the hyenas, at any other animal, but when it came to her, his mate and queen, he just wasn't able. Instead he came up and held her tightly.

-I'm sorry, my dear. You know that lately I have become nervous. Please, it's only one month.

Zira managed to calm down. She looked at Kovu, sleeping peacefully on the cave floor.

-Fine. I'll do it for the both of you. One month, Scar, and then we will be together again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a lot of trouble trying to fill up the large gaps between the stories of TLK 1 and 2. I suppose my fanfic explains these things quite well- Scar had to choose the newborn Kovu as his heir while he was still alive, and then he sent Zira's part of the pride away so that they wouldn't starve. This is why they don't appear in the ending scene of the first movie. I can explain that this is logical both in terms of time and events. If you agree or disagree- go ahead and review.<strong>


	5. Whispers of Loneliness

CHAPTER 5 – Whispers of Loneliness

It has definitely not been one month. It have almost been two months now, and neither of the benefits of the jungle paradise- nor the fairytale landscapes, nor the abundance of water, nor the large number of prey- neither of that was able to extinguish Zira's anger. Where was Scar? The lionesses have been asking that, Nuka was asking that, even Kovu and Vitani were addressing her with questioning glares. She didn't know. Every night she would fall asleep with great difficulties, hoping that maybe tomorrow she will finally see him, but that never happened. Her anger mixed with sorrow and unfulfilled longing. She waited patiently, until one night. She was already asleep, when suddenly a familiar voice woke her up.

Zira…

Zira…

She got up, her heart filled with hope. The voice belonged to Scar, she would have recognized it anywhere. She ran across the jungle, searching, calling… to no avail. Her hope was replaced by concern. She felt something was wrong. Next morning she gathered the lions to give away her new orders.

-Tomorrow we will go back to the Pride Lands! This has lasted long enough.

Her comrades were looking at each other, astonished by such a decision.

-But Zira, are you sure that would be the right think to do? – asked one of them.

-Yeah, mom. It's so cool over here! Can't we stay a little longer? – Nuka was also jumping up to her. The beautiful woods have really been soothing to his wounded psyche .

The queen would not let herself be convinced. She had a clear feeling that she must return home immediately.

-Nonsense! We move out tomorrow, so I want all of you to be prepared in the morning. Including you, Nuka!

The young lion whimpered, having his tail pulled by his mother. Kovu and Vitani, too young to understand any of this, sat together staring at the commotion in amazement.

The next morning everyone was indeed ready for the journey. The road before them wasn't easy, especially for a mother. Zira held her younger son in her jaws all the time, and the other lionesses took turns in carrying her daughter. The jungle quickly turned into a desert, what made traveling extremely troublesome.

The cubs were constantly crying of thirst. When they finally entered the territory of the Pride Lands, it turned out that there was plenty of water all around. On the surface of the ground, scorched with the sun and burnt with bush fires earlier, there were now countless puddles, suggesting one thing clearly- finally, after many months, it's been raining.

-Look Zira, the drought has ended! – cried out one of the lionesses.

-Hooray! – howled Nuka and sprang up with joy. But the queen would not celebrate prematurely.

-Quiet down! We haven't reached Pride Rock yet. It's too early for rejoicing. This pit stop's finished, let's go!

Getting nearer to their destination, also the other lionesses became alarmed. Firstly, there were no hyenas around. Secondly, the ground near Pride Rock seemed charred, as if a great fire had invaded it lately…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I suppose we all know what had happened. It's really kind of sad. Scar and Zira did have a chance- I think their love was their only chance. If only Scar would have left Pride Rock when Simba exiled him, and joined up with Zira in the jungle… Well, sadly that didn't happen. <em>Scar is gone… But Zira's still around!<em>**


	6. Where is He?

CHAPTER 6 – Where is He?

Simba sat inside the cave. There was a lot going on now, and he had many things to take care of. He tried as hard as he could to cope with everything connected with being a ruler. He was happy to have the weather helping him. The precious rain brought hope, that perhaps the pride would not die of thirst and starvation after all. Also Nala has been a great support to him. She was pregnant, so she didn't have to hunt. Instead, she would stay beside the new king, cheering him up.

-Oh Simba, I think it kicked me! – she said to her mate, joyfully. He came up to her and nuzzled her neck.

-Well, you better prepare. Our kid's bound to be a wild thing, since he was conceived in a jungle.

She smiled.

-You have no idea how glad I am that we came back!

-Actually, yes I do. You keep repeating that to me about ten times a day, you know.

-Cause it's true!

-Yes, it is… Now that we're home we have to get everything in order. It's my responsibility. The hyenas have gone away, but they're still a threat to the Pride Lands. I have some serious work before me…

His monologue was cut out by the yells of Zazu. He flew to the cave like lightning and landed in front of the lion, shaking with commotion.

-Sire… Sire!

-Calm down, Zazu. What's going on?

-They're here! And they're coming!

-Who's coming?

-THEM!

The hornbill pointed to a group of lionesses, who were entering the den at that very moment. The one who was their leader had scarlet eyes, which were filled with wild fury.

-Where is he? WHERE is he? And who the hell are YOU?

Simba sat with an open mouth. He had no idea who those lions were, although some of them looked alarmingly familiar.

-Uh, sorry, but I don't know you…

-WHAT? I'm the one who doesn't know you! I am the queen of these lands, and you will tell me THIS SECOND, where is the king?

-I am the king!

Simba didn't ever realize, how much careless these words were. Zira pounced at him, momentarily throwing her surprised opponent to the ground. Nala rose with a loud roar, but the cave was full of angry lionesses, ready to attack at every moment.

-Who… are you? – gasped Simba, looking straight into the bared fangs of the crazed female.

-Sire… this is Zira. – Zazu whispered to him. – Scar's mate…

-Mate…? – said Nala, shocked. Simba took a deep breath.

-All right… Listen to me, Zira… we all need answers. But in order to give answers, we must first stay calm. Nobody wants any bloodshed. – he tried to control the situation.

-I don't know what exactly I want from you yet… - the lioness took her paw off his chest. The young king rose to look her in the eyes. He tried to act firmly, but nothing could hide his fear.

-My name is Simba, I am the son and heir of king Mufasa. I am sorry to be the one to inform you of this, but my uncle… Scar… is dead.

Tears filled Zira's eyes. Her clenched teeth were close to breaking.

-No… No. No! NO! – she roared, while her friends tried to hold her, being filled with anger and sorrow themselves.

-It was only his own fault. Scar was a murderer and a tyrant. He was mauled to death by a pack of hyenas, who had turned against him.

-You LIE! You were the one who killed him, I know that! You are the tyrant, you are the impostor! – Zira didn't believe a word that came from his mouth.

-Simba's telling the truth, Zira! You have to open your eyes! – screamed Nala.

-No! You will all pay me for this! Scar will be avenged!

Simba couldn't bare what she was saying. He was filled with wrath. He couldn't understand anyone having affection for a tyrant, and the murderer of his father. He just couldn't listen.

-Leave this land, you and your pride! No one who supports Scar is welcome here. From this day you are all banished! Leave, or else we'll have to punish you!

And so the lionesses left. Zira was ready to rip Simba apart, but finally her despair took over her anger. Oh, if only she had stayed… If only she could be together with him in his last moments… If only she could have helped him then… It was all to late now. The only thing left was vengeance.


	7. Painful Howls

CHAPTER 7 – Painful Howls

Simba was playing with little Kopa. He loved his son more than anything in the world and wanted to teach him everything a future king should know. He couldn't tell him much about hunting, but was very keen to pass him the knowledge concerning the circle of life and the great rulers of the past. Kopa was very outgoing- he wanted to know, see and explore everything. He considered it his duty, as he was meant to be king in the future. This is why Simba permitted him to go on lone trips. The Pride Lands were now as beautiful as they used to be before the reign of the tyrannical Scar. The times of the drought and omnipresent hyenas were only a distant memory. Peace has returned.

-Dad, will you go to the southern border with me today? – asked Kopa, nuzzling at his father's side.

-Oh, and what might be so interesting over there? That place is full of nothing but dry, boring dirt.

-But dad! That's the only place I haven't been to yet. Please, will you show it to me?

-Sorry, can't do that today. But I think that you can take a walk over there by yourself. Nothing lives out there anyway. Just stay away from the river! I heard it's full of crocodiles.

-Phi! I'm not scared of them!

-Oh yeah? Come here, you little daredevil.

Simba chased Kopa around the savannah for a while, but later hugged him to say goodbye.

-Only be back before evening!

-Sure, dad. See ya!

-Just take care of yourself, ok?

The young prince ran towards the southern border of the Pride Lands. There was absolutely nothing there but fields covered with dried out grass. Further, beyond the border, a great termitary was said to stand. Kopa had asked numerous times, convincing his father to take him there, but Simba always refused. He had forbidden his son to leave the borders of the kingdom. Well, there sure wasn't anything over here, Kopa thought. He wasted a lot of time wandering along the meadows, and noticed that the sun was already setting.

-Screw this place, I'm going home. – he said to himself.

-Why hurry? – he heard an unknown voice behind. He frightened. From beyond his back a huge lioness was sneaking up to him, baring her sharp teeth in a sneer.

-Who are you? – asked the cub, fearfully.

-Oh, you don't have anything to worry about, little prince. We are members of the same pride. Or at least I come from that part of it which was exiled. By your father!

Kopa didn't trust this scary lioness. He didn't know her, and Simba always warned him to look out for strangers. When he saw her approaching, he stood up and withdrew a few steps.

-Why Kopa, where are you going? Wait, we've only just begun…

She leaped towards him, while he, in a shock, began to run away as fast as he could. But it was too late. The experienced huntress was much faster than him.

-OW! Let me go! – screamed Kopa, crushed to the ground with Zira's paw.

-Don't take this personally, little prince. This is just your father's payment for what he has done to me. No offence. And now stop struggling, so it can be over as soon as possible!

She lowered her mouth towards his neck, but failed to close it. Kopa bit her on the right ear, a chunk from it stayed in his teeth. She roared.

-You little bastard! You'll regret that!

Moments later, it was all over. The cub laid on the ground without motion, Zira was breathing hard.

That was for you, Scar, my dearest – she thought. She looked around, came up to a small puddle and washed the blood from her muzzle. Then she straightened and gave away a mighty roar.

-Simba! Simba!

She called like that many times, until she heard footsteps. The king stood in front of her, rage appearing in his eyes.

-What are you looking for over here, Zira? This is my land!

He was concerned by her smile. He felt that something was wrong.

-Look around, sire.

Simba turned, and went numb.

-Kopa… NO!

He ran up to his son, trying to bring him up. But it was too late for anything. Raising his head, he looked at Zira with eyes filled with tears.

-It was you…

-That you will never know for sure, Simba. I will only tell you as much as you've told me. It's not my fault. He was mauled to death by a pack of hyenas.

-You're LYING! You're lying…

Simba couldn't take it. He lowered his head and became overwhelmed by crying, totally devastated. Around him resounded the gruesome voice of Zira.

-You see, Simba? Now you understand exactly how it feels to lose someone precious to you.

They stood there for a long time. Simba finally calmed down. He looked at Zira again, full of anger and despair.

-Zira… what happened to your ear?

The lioness burst out in a morbid laugh.

-Your son is dead and all you worry about is my ear?

She turned around and disappeared in the shrub, her wild laughter still echoing above the land. She could hear Simba screaming behind her.

-Get out of here! Don't dare to show yourself to me again!

Oh no, Simba. This is just the beginning. My revenge is yet to be fulfilled…

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it- my story ends here, with the semi-canon scene of Zira killing Kopa as revenge for her beloved evil mate. We know what happens later- it's shown in 'Overprotective Simbas Pride'. I just wanted to fill in the gap in the story- I hope you enjoyed my concept. You might want to check out my other stories if you're curious for example about what happened after the second film… Cheers and thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
